


The bakers' convention

by bunnysworld



Series: baker!Leon [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon can't sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Next part in the baker!Leon series.</p><p>Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt: Kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bakers' convention

Leon tossed and turned and finally fell into an uneasy slumber. It was the first time in ages he had to sleep alone in their bed and even though his man wasn't of the loud and lively kind, the place felt empty and too quiet without him. 

But his flight back from the annual bakers convention had been delayed and he'd told Leon not to wait up for him. 

He reached for the other's pillow and cuddled it close. He inhaled deeply and smiled. It was almost as if he could feel his man's soft lips on his naked shoulder. 

Then the mattress dipped and a large warm body pressed against his. 

"You're back." Leon tried to turn but his man held him in place.

"Go back to sleep, love, I'll tell you all about it in the morning." The lips were back on his shoulder, pressing little butterfly kisses on his skin.

Leon sighed happily and snuggled back into the other man. "Missed you," he murmured.

"Love you, too."


End file.
